gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashter Stark/Season 6
This page is a transcript of all scenes mentioning or involving Ashter Stark in season 6. Please do not edit without permission, as this page belongs to TinyCarlos. = Appearances = The Red Woman Scene 1 and Ashter are riding horses across the countryside. Jorah kneels down, lifting a charred skull of a ram. Ashter remains on his horse. Ashter: What is it? A goat? Jorah: Ram. Ashter: I suppose our friend got him? Jorah: Don't know anything else that can melt a ram's horn. Ashter: Seem to be on the right path, then. continue to ride across the countryside. Ashter: So what happened? For you to be... exiled from Meereen? Seemed loyal enough. You and the rest of her lackeys. Something change? Jorah: Nothing changed. Ashter: Obviously something did. Jorah: I sent information about her to Robert Baratheon. I regret it. Ashter: Information? What do you mean? Jorah: That she was... pregnant with Khal Drogo's child. Ashter: Khal Drogo? Jorah: It doesn't matter. Ashter: I met King Robert once. Just one time. He came to Winterfell. Only came to ask my Father to be his Hand, yet my parents prepared a big feast for him and the Lannisters. I'd say it's around five years ago, were you with her then? Jorah: Yes. Ashter: And the others? Jorah: No. Ashter: And you love her, is that it? Jorah: Yes. seems a little annoyed Ashter: Yet you betrayed her. It's strange. I won't ask you why you did it, I don't really care, and it doesn't matter. Jorah: No. It doesn't. Your father wanted to have me killed, you know. Ashter: He tried to exile me. Must've done something quite dastardly to upset the honorable Lord Eddard Stark. Jorah: I sold slaves. For money. My wife... she had expensive tastes. Ashter: Ooh, I bet Queen Daenerys didn't like that. That why she exiled you? Because you sold slaves? Jorah: I never sold slaves again after that. She found out that I gave information to the spymaster in King's Landing, and she exiled me. I brought her Tyrion Lannister, but it wasn't enough. That's all. Ashter: Yet you keep coming back. Why? Jorah: You know why. Ashter: It's frustrating, isn't it? Wanting someone who doesn't want you back? Jorah: Of course it is. frowns and just nods solemnly. Ashter: Yeah. keep riding Jorah: You could've taken her offer before to join her, to serve her, but you didn't. Now you want to find her... why? Ashter: sighs Got nothing else to do, if I'm honest. Jorah: So you're bored? Ashter: I suppose so. Jorah: You have no wish for revenge? Against the Lannisters for what they did to your family? Ashter: That's an added bonus. Jorah: Or maybe you just want to marry her yourself, take the crown. Ashter: Quite an accusatory man, are you? Tell me, have you ever had a friend in your entire life? No? Not surprising. I don't want the throne. I didn't even want my own castle when I grew up. And I'm not in love with her unlike you, that dumb sellsword, or every other damned fool with a cock in that piece of shit city. All I want is to go home. Tired of this damn country. stops his horse. Ashter keeps moving forward, he then coughs a few times and then looks back to see Jorah looking down at his sleeve. Ashter: You coming? quickly pulls up his sleeve, Ashter doesn't notice and keeps moving. They continue to ride in unison. They pull up on a circular swathe of horse tracks. There is a smaller circle of untouched grass in the center of the swathe. Ashter: Looks like an army. Jorah: Not an army. A horde. dismounts his horse, and walks to the circle of untouched grass. Ashter: A horde of what? Jorah: Dothraki. looks down and finds Daenerys' ring in the grass. Jorah: They have her. Book of the Stranger Scene 1 and Ashter are walking to the top of a mountain crag. Jorah lags behind and stops to catch his breath. Ashter looks back to him. Ashter: You all right? Why don't you sit and catch your breath? Jorah: I'm fine. chuckles Ashter: I don't think you could handle the Queen. 20 years ago, maybe. Jorah: What? Ashter: The Queen. If she knows how to tame dragons, no doubt she's wild in bed. Though I suppose you wouldn't know. Either way, I don't think your heart could take it. glares at him for a few moments and then continues along the path. Ashter: You're angry, aren't you? Angry that she didn't want you back? You'll probably just disappoint her again. That's all men like us do. We disappoint the women we love. It's best you let it go. It'll drive you crazy, otherwise. Jorah: We're nothing alike. You don't think I heard about what you did when you were younger? I don't kill people for fun. Ashter: looks bothered by that statement Neither do I. Jorah: stops and turns towards Ashter We need each other right now. After we're done needing each other--- Ashter: Oh, I won't fight you, Jorah the Andal. Not again. If I ever fight you again, it'll be to kill you and I don't see myself doing that anytime soon. pats him on the shoulder. Jorah pushes his hand off his shoulder and keeps walking. Ashter scoffs and follows him. They crawl to the edge of the ridge and look below. Vaes Dothrak sprawls across the valley floor. Jorah: The road running through the Horse Gate, they call that the godsway. points to the eastern division of Vaes Dothrak, and then to the western division. Jorah: Eastern Market, Western Marekt. When Khal Drogo died, he was Daenerys' husband -- a Dothraki warlord -- Daenerys was supposed to come here and join the Dosh Khaleen, the widows of the dead khals. That's where they would have taken her, the Temple of the Dosh Khaleen. Ashter: Well, then it's a good thing it was the Dothraki who found her, and not rapers and murderers. Oh wait, they're the same thing, aren't they? How do you even know she's alive? Jorah: They respect tradition. Much more than you and I. stands and undoes his sword belt. Ashter: What are you doing? Jorah: It's forbidden to carry weapons in the sacred city. Ashter: I imagine it's also forbidden to sneak into their city and steal their --- what's the word? Jorah: Khaleesi. Ashter: Right. Jorah: If they spot us and we're unarmed, we'll say we're traders heading for the Western Market. But if they see weapons... Ashter: I don't look the part. Jorah: There's 100,000 of them down there. We can't fight our way out. We wait till dark, and then we'll find her. rolls his eyes and then hands over his weapons, except for a smaller blade. Jorah holds his hand out. Ashter: I've grown rather attached to this knife. Took it off one of the men I killed back in the fighting pits. You know, the one with the -- helmet? motions for him to give the knife to him. Ashter then sighs and spots the patch of greyscale on Jorah's arm through a hole in his sleeve. Jorah pinches the fabric of his sleeve together to cover up the greyscale. Ashter moves his hand back, the dagger still in his hand. Jorah: Don't worry. It didn't touch you. Ashter: Is that--- You know what happens? Jorah: I know what happens. Ashter: Hmm. I think I... I'll do it myself. walks off and stares off into the city. Scene 2 to night, Jorah and Ashter sneak through the city. They crouch down in front of a railing and see a Dothraki man and woman fornicating. Ashter: You're enjoying this, aren't you? Move it. both sneak into an alleyway. They move through the alley, and then spot two Dothraki men coming their way. Jorah grabs Ashter. Jorah: Come on. both walk out to greet the Dothraki men. Jorah speaks to them in Dothraki, Ashter stands there, awkwardly. Jorah: Dothraki My friends...We wandered off from the Western Market and got lost. Could you show us the way back? Dothraki 1: Dothraki What do you sell? Jorah: Dothraki Wine. Come down to my stall tomorrow, I’ll give you a cask of the Arbor’s finest. Dothraki 1: Dothraki You're not merchants. Dothraki man inclines his head towards his fellow man. Dothraki 1: Dothraki Get the others.] second Dothraki man runs down the alleyway. Ashter darts after him. JORAH swings at the first Dothraki man, but misses. The Dothraki man knees him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Ashter continues to pursue the other Dothraki man. JORAH strikes his foe twice, but both are blocked. The Dothraki man strikes back with a punch to the face that sends JORAH sprawling. In the alley, just before the other Dothraki man reaches the common area, Ashter grabs him from behind, places his hand over his mouth, and then snaps his neck. JORAH is rebuffed by his foe a third time. He attempts to throw sand in the Dothraki man’s face, but he dodges out of the way. JORAH climbs to his knees, but the Dothraki man grabs him by the throat and begins choking him. Ashter stabs the Dothraki man from behind, killing him. Ashter: You're welcome. tucks the dagger away in his shirt. Jorah climbs to his feet. Jorah: If they find a body with a stab wound, the whole city will be looking for us. looks around the environment and then grabs a large rock, then smashes the dead Dothraki man with it several times. Ashter: Belle of the ball. Scene 3 grabs the Lhazarreen woman from behind, covering her mouth, and places a dagger against her neck. Jorah is standing behind Ashter. Daenerys is surprised to see the both of them. Daenerys: Don't hurt her. Ashter: She'll give us away. Jorah: We have to go now. grabs Ashters' dagger carrying hand, and he drops it away from the Lhazareen woman's neck. Daenerys: We will never get out of Vaes Dothrak alive. Jorah: All we can do is try. Daenerys: No. We can do more than that. And you’re going to help me. looks at the woman Daenerys: Dothraki And you...Have faith in me, Khaleesi. Do not betray me. woman nods. Daenerys looks at Ashter, and then Ashter removes his hand from her mouth. Scene 4 and Ashter witness Daenerys emerge from the burning temple, unhurt. Ashter is shocked and then follows the others and bows. The Door Scene 1 stands at the edge of the cliff, looking out at Vaes Dothrak. She turns to face Jorah and Ashter, who are standing behind her. Daenerys: [to Jorah I banished you twice. You came back twice. And you saved my life. So I can’t take you back and I can’t send you away. approaches Jorah, but he steps back, as well as Ashter who steps forward to prevent them from going near each other. Jorah: You must send me away. rolls up his sleeve to reveal the greyscale covering his forearm. Daenerys looks upset. Daenerys: Is there a cure? Jorah: I don't know. Daenerys: How long does it take? Jorah: I don’t know that either. But I’ve seen what happens when it goes far enough. I’ll end things before that. begins to cry. Ashter looks down, solemnly. He then turns around, leaving them to have this moment to themselves. Daenerys: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Jorah: Don’t be. All I’ve ever wanted was to serve you. Tyrion Lannister was right. I love you. I’ll always love you. Goodbye, Khaleesi. begins to walk away Daenerys: Do not walk away from your queen, Jorah the Andal. turns back to face Daenerys and she approaches him. Daenerys: You have not been dismissed. You pledged yourself to me. You swore to obey my commands for the rest of your life. nods Daenerys: Well, I command you to find the cure wherever it is in this world. I command you to heal yourself and then return to me. When I take the Seven Kingdoms, I need you by my side. Ashter and Daenerys lead the Dothraki horde out of Vaes Dothrak. Ashter looks back to see Jorah turn his horse around and starts off into the wilderness. Blood of My Blood Scene 1 and Ashter are leading the Dothraki horde on horseback. Daenerys shouts in Dothraki and raises her hand, halting the horde. She then stares at the face of a mountain crag in the distance. Ashter: Everything all right? Daenerys: How many days' ride to Meereen? Ashter: It took Jorah and I a little more than a week. With all of this, maybe... a fortnight. Daenerys: How many ships will I need to bring my khalasar to Westeros? Ashter: Dothraki and all their horses, the Unsullied, your sellsword company coughs a few times --- a betting man would say 1,000 ships easily. Probably more. Daenerys: And who has that many? Ashter: Nobody. Daenerys: Nobody yet. Ashter: So we ride for Meereen and after that we sail for Westeros. What then? Daenerys: I take what is mine. Ashter: How are you going to do that? You don't seem the type to remain content on the throne. There's a fire in you, is there not? A literal fire and a metaphorical one. You're a conqueror. It doesn't stop with Westeros, does it? Daenerys: Of course it does. The Iron Throne is mine and I'll take it. Nothing more. Ashter: What happens to Meereen once you have the throne? Daenerys: I can still rule Meereen. As long as I'm there, there will be no masters. Ashter: But you're not there. You're half a world away. Daenerys: Why did you come for me? Surely you're aware that I know who you are now. Known it for a while. Ashter: Are you sure? That old fart could've been mistaken. Probably wouldn't be the first time. Daenerys: You will address him with respect if you want to keep your life. Ashter: Fair enough. I didn't want to end up in the fighting pits. It wasn't my choice. But... I've been running around this shit country for too long looking for something and I can't find anything. Maybe I can find something with you, with returning to Westeros. Daenerys: What do you want from me? Ashter: What? Daenerys: You want something from me. Something that I can do? Ashter: No. You want something from me. My help to kill the Lannisters. To take 'your throne' back. That's all it is. Daenerys: And what? You'll rule your home once all is said and done? Ashter: Not me. My sister. If she still lives... I've dishonored myself far too much to ever rule Winterfell. I just don't want the Lannisters to have it. Daenerys: Fair enough. keep riding Ashter: I'm sorry about Ser Jorah. Daenerys: We will not talk about that. Ashter: As you wish. Daenerys: Why didn't you kill him? Back at the pits? Ashter: Kill Ser Jorah? I'm a bad man, Daenerys-- Daenerys: Your Grace. If you're going to serve me, you're going to speak to me properly. Ashter: Now I didn't pledge my sword just yet, but if that's what it takes --- then, remind me to pledge my sword later -- when we're not running through the wilderness. Anyways, as I was saying -- I'm a bad man, 'Your Grace' says mockingly but even I fall prey to a beautiful woman with the face of a sad mutt when I'm about to stab the man she loves in the heart. Daenerys: I don't---- Ashter: I don't care whether you do or don't. That's your business. sighs and then seems slightly irritated I didn't kill him because it... because a man once told me that I need to stop pretending to--- wind howls. Daenerys stares beyond the mountain crag. Daenerys: Wait here. rides away from the horde and around the bend. Time passes. The Dothraki are growing antsy. Ashter: mutters Fucking Dragon Queen. Leave me all alone with a bunch of foreign savages. dragon's roar erupts from the sky. The Dothraki look around. The shadow of a dragon appears on the mountainside. DROGON flies over the Dothraki horde with DAENERYS on its back. DROGON circles around and lands in front of the horde. He roars. Ashter is shocked to see Drogon, he is clearly not used to the sight of a dragon. Daenerys: Dothraki Every khal who ever lived chose three blood riders to fight beside him and guard his way. But I am not a khal. I will not choose three blood riders. I choose you all. Dothraki cheer Daenerys: Dothraki I will ask more of you than any khal has ever asked of his khalassar! Will you ride the wooden horses across the black salt sea? Dothraki cheer once again. Daenerys: Dothraki Will you kill my enemies in their iron suits and tear down their stone houses? Dothraki cheer Daenerys: Dothraki Will you give me the Seven Kingdoms, the gift Khal Drogo promised me before the Mother of Mountains? Dothraki cheer Daenerys: Dothraki Are you with me? Now and always? Dothraki continue to cheer. Drogon spreads his wings and roars. Ashter looks around and then nods, completely oblivious as to what was being said. Battle of the Bastards Scene 1 rides with the Dothraki, attacking the Sons of the Harpy that are attacking the outskirts of Meereen. Scene 2 is furious, trying to hold back his anger. Ashter: Look at me. looks terrified, he then looks into Ashter's eye for a quick second. Ashter walks forward and then looks him directly into the eyes. Ashter: It's been a long time. But here we are. The both of us. looks over at Yara You think I don't see you reaching for that blade? It won't matter. I'll gouge his eyes out before you can even feel the handle. Yara: You won't harm him. I will not allow it. Ashter: her Did you enjoy it? What was it all for? Getting back at me? I mean, yeah, I was a real cock, but my brothers? They treated you like family. Robb was kind to you, I never understood why, but... chuckles Robb was always a fool. Theon: I didn't.... Ashter: You didn't what? Theon: I didn't kill them. They're--- They're alive... Ashter: You lie. Theon: No, I swear it. Ashter: You think I care what you swear? grabs his shirt Daenerys: Stark. looks back at her Ashter: You don't need the brother. Just her. Yara: There's no alliance if you kill him. Ashter: Then we can kill you both. All we need is your ships. Yara: They won't follow you. Daenerys: Stark. You will control yourself or you will be removed from the room. sighs and lets go Theon: cries I swear, Ashter.... it was just two farm boys. I killed them to make them... make the people fear... fear me. Ashter: is visibly holding back his anger So where are they? Where are they now?! Theon: They fled. To the Wall... sniffles To Jon, maybe? I-I... I've done bad things, I know, but-- Yara: He paid for them. Ashter: Doesn't seem like it to me. He's still breathing. Theon: And Sansa... she--- I helped her... at Winterfell.. Ashter: Winterfell? What are you talking about? Theon: She was married to... sniffles Roose Bolton's son... Ramsay... I helped her escape... I was Ramsay's prisoner and I helped her escape, I swear. Ashter: And where is she!? voice gets louder Where the fuck is she!? Theon: She went to the Wall. To Jon. They could all be there, together! Ashter: Let me guess... you found Arya, too? Just full of miracles, aren't you? Theon: I swear. I wouldn't lie.... not--- Ashter: Of course you would. You're a sniveling coward. Always have been. Daenerys: That's enough, Stark. Your grievances with Theon Greyjoy will be dealt with later. We must speak about the Iron Fleet. Ashter: I.... No. No. No. No. storms out of the throne room and the conversation continues. The Winds of Winter Scene 1 walks into the room where Daenerys is sitting on the couch, sipping a glass of wine. Ashter sighs. Ashter: You wanted to see me? looks at him, still sipping the wine. Ashter: ...Your Grace? Daenerys: Are you alright? Ashter: Why do you care? Daenerys: I'd like for us to be friends. If we're going to fight together. Ashter: Together? Have you done much fighting? Will we fight side by side in the battlefield? Or... maybe you'll let me ride one of your dragons into battles? Wouldn't that be wonderful. Daenerys: You know what I mean. Ashter: We're working together. That's true. But you brought the Greyjoys into this... it's hard for me. And it's making me regret being here. Daenerys: We need their ships. It's essential for the war effort. Ashter: War effort? You mean the war that hasn't even started? It won't be enough. You can't bring everyone. Daenerys: I know. Ashter: So what are you going to do? Daenerys: I'll take care of it. You'll just have to trust me. Ashter: You're different... from other rulers I've met. You're... you're somewhat kind. Even to me. I'm still a pain in the ass, am I not? Daenerys: That you are. grabs another glass and pours wine for him. Sit. Ashter: The royal queen pours wine for her humble servant? I have no words... Daenerys: Shut up. And sit. chuckles, and then sits and drinks the wine. Ashter: Whoo. I haven't had wine like this.... in... quite a while. Thank you. Daenerys: Were you married? Back in Westeros... before--- Ashter: W-What? I... No. I wasn't. My father disinherited me... so there was no chance of that happening. Daenerys: Do you see yourself ever marrying? Ashter: I..... I don't know what the future holds. So I don't see anything. Daenerys: Look at me. looks up to her Daenerys: You have a future. Trust in that. Trust in me. Ashter: You know.... I'm surprised... that you... you haven't chopped my head off for simply being a Stark. My father helped remove your family from power. Daenerys: My father was a bad man. Ashter: Yes... Yes, he was. Killed my Uncle. And my grandfather. Did I tell you that already? We've got some pretty legitimate grievances for each other. Yet here we are.... sitting together drinking wine. You, with your.... elegant dress and me... the rugged sword for hire. Daenerys: That's what you see yourself as? A sword for hire? Ashter: Just speaking honestly, my Queen. Daenerys: Your brothers... and your sister, the Greyjoy boy said they were going to the Wall? What is that? A Kingdom? Ashter: You don't know what the Wall is? Daenerys: Not entirely. All I know is that it's some sort of order. Different from the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. Ashter: It's true. My bastard brother... he pledged his life to the Night's Watch. The Wall is where they live.... it's as far north as you can get, well, besides what lies beyond the wall. They swear celibacy there. They don't father sons, they don't marry. They give up everything, their lives -- all of it to fight whatever lies beyond the wall. It's quite heroic. I suppose. Daenerys: Can they leave? Once they've joined? Ashter: No. They cannot. They swear an oath. They're there until they die. Daenerys: Then your sister and your brothers -- they... Ashter: Oh, no... no, first of all... only men are accepted into the Night's Watch. One of my brothers is crippled, he can't walk, and the other one is little.... but I don't know. They can... go to the Wall for protection... but for how long, I don't know. Either way, they're in danger. If the Boltons hear that Sansa, Bran and Rickon are at the Wall... they're as good as dead. I hope that's not the case. Daenerys: So I see you've finally started to believe him. Ashter: I don't want to talk about him. Daenerys: He's been through a lot. What is it between the two of you? Ashter: We've all been through a lot. My Father took him in after a war between his family and my family. He's been a prisoner, yet he was treated like family. His father started everything.... Theon was just a boy when my father took him in. I remember the day he came in, screaming and crying... I remember wanting to beat his face in, even when I was only a boy. That feeling never left me. It's only grown. I've hated him... I've hated him even when it was unfair to hate him. But.... everything he's done... he deserved it. He deserved what I did to him. How I treated him. Daenerys: Don't you think... that maybe he did some of those things because of what you did? How you treated him? Ashter: Excuse me? stands up You think it's my fault? You really think low of me, don't you? Daenerys: It was merely a question. Ashter: Sure.... I-I... I was unfair to him. Many times. Beyond counting. But he.... His father-- he, just--- Daenerys: You once told me that a child shouldn't be punished by the sins of his father. Or is it true to you whenever it's convenient? stands there, speechless. Daenerys stands up, pushes the cup of wine aside and then walks closer to him. Daenerys: If you're going to help me take back the Iron Throne, and if I'm going to help you get your home back, you're going to have to learn how to let go of the past. I don't care what happened between you and Theon Greyjoy. We're going to war. And I need you with a level-head. I need you to fight alongside him if necessary. Fight the Lannisters. Not him. Not anyone else. Can you do that? Ashter: seems surprised by her and then hesitates for several seconds and then looks into her eyes, then looks down to the ground I-I can try. smiles Daenerys: Ashter Stark.... will you pledge your sword and your life to me? hesitates once again but then bends the knee Ashter: I will. Scene 2 appears on a ship with Daenerys, sailing to Westeros.